


First Kiss

by Amahami



Series: Bedtime Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Bedtime Stories, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami/pseuds/Amahami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany (Dean and Cas' daughter) asks about the time when they kissed for the first time... However, Dean makes one mistake, and Cas comes in to correct him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“Daddy!” Bethany whines to Dean, whose eyes have incredibly ugly blue and purple bags underneath them.

“Bethany, please go to sleep. Daddy’s had a really long day and just wants to go to bed. But I can’t do that unless you’re sleeping. Please, Bethy, go to bed.” Dean rubs his itchy eyes.

“I wanna know about the first time you and Papa kissed! You pwomised!” The little girl exclaims, pointing to Dean.

“I know, sweetheart, but please let Daddy sleep.”

“Not ‘til you tell me the first time you and Papa kissed.” She demanded, crossing her arms.

Dean heaved a great sigh, “Alright, fine. Let’s get this over with… Your Papa and I used to work together. We hadn’t admitted that we liked each other yet. Well, one day, your Uncle Samantha noticed that we liked each other. You know how smart he is, right Beth?”

“Yeah Daddy. Go on, go on!” She rested her cheeks in her hands, leaning forward attentively.

“Well, your Uncle got tired of your Papa and I looking at each other all the time, so he did the unthinkable.” Dean paused for dramatic effect.

“What, Daddy, what? I need to know!” She squealed.

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“Yes, Daddy, I want to know!”

“Do you _really_ want to know?”

“I really want to know! Now Daddy, continue your story!”

Dean grinned and continued, “Well, your uncle trapped the two of us in a ring of holy fire. Your papa can’t touch holy fire or he’ll die. And I couldn’t touch the holy fire, because it would burn me. So we were stuck there.

Uncle Sammy told us, “I’m leaving and not coming back until you two admit you love each other.” He left the room and locked us in it.

For a long, long time, your Papa and I just looked at each other. It was hours and hours, but we didn’t care. We stared into the depths of each other’s eyes… Your Papa into my green eyes, and me into your papa’s vivid blues that held the answers to all of my prayers and dreams.”

“Daddy, what’s vivid?”

“Vivid means bright or vibrant. Like, super colourful.”

“Oooooh okay Daddy. I get it now. Papa’s eyes are super bright and have words.”

“No, no, they don’t have words. They just… They have…” Dean stopped and pondered for several moments, until Bethany got impatient again and began prodding Dean’s arm harshly.

“Yes, Bethany?” He looked down to his beautiful daughter.

“Continue your story!”

“Okay, I will. Eventually, Papa spoke up and said ‘well, you are beautiful and I like you and according to the Internet, we should kiss.”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I had only kissed a few boys before, so I was startled and kinda scared. So I pulled away and asked him ‘what was that?!’ He answered with, ‘a kiss, Dean. I have romantic attraction towards you so that is the right thing to do, is it not?’

I rolled my eyes just like this,” Dean rolled his eyes dramatically, “and leaned forward and kissed him again, harder. Like I really meant it.

We broke the kiss and then began to talk about what our relationship would mean. And look where we are, seven years later. We have a beautiful daughter of our own.” He finished.

“But Daddy, why doesn’t Papa ever stay the night?” Bethany inquired softly, “I wish he would be here if I had a nightmare… Or if you did, Daddy.”

Dean nodded sadly, “Me too, Baby. Me too.”

“Dean, you wish for me to spend nights with you?” Castiel asked from the doorway, where he had been hiding in the shadows.

“Of course I’d like to sleep with my husband, Cas. I love you. I hate it when you leave.”

“Me too, me too Papa, me too!” Bethany said loudly in her high-pitched voice.

“Oh, well I suppose I will be staying the nights here. But what will I do? I do not sleep, as you know, Dean.”

“I dunno, babe, but I’d love it if you’d let me fall asleep in your arms, at least. It’s nice.”

“We can try it, Dean. Now, Bethany, I can guarantee your Daddy got one **biiiig** thing wrong about the story he just told.”

“What is it Papa? What, what, what?” Bethany was bouncing up and down excitedly.

“His eyes are not just green. They are all of Creation wrapped up into two irises. Whenever I look into your daddy’s eyes, I see everything our Father, God, made on this Earth. The grass, the plants, even some of the animals. His eyes are one of the most beautiful pairs of eyes in existence.” Castiel smiled and took Dean’s hand as he stepped forward.

“What about my eyes?” Bethany asked curiously.

“You have some very beautiful eyes, Bethany. You have eyes that contain the oceans and the sky, the grass and leaves, and then even gold and rust, which are so, so beautiful when combied. Your eyes are the whole earth and shows me what is worth fighting for.”

“Really, Papa? Thanks! I’m gonna go to bed now, ‘cause Daddy really needs to sleep… Take him to bed, Papa! Good night.” She grinned to her fathers.

Both men leaned over and kissed the top of her head and Dean said, “Good night Baby. Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams to you two too!” She giggled and wiggled her way back under her blankets.

The fathers left her room and went into their room. Dean led his husband into their bed and they curled up next to each other and Dean fell asleep.


End file.
